


You Only Live Once

by Sadboi_loki



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I hope this is sad, Sad Ending, melancholy af, that's kind of the point, the obituaries might get more elaborate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sadboi_loki/pseuds/Sadboi_loki
Summary: Based on the obituaries in the phone game in "You Only Live Once" where you live and die in about five minutes nd then they give you a really bleak obituary at the end. (They make me cry everytime)





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Benjamin Parker, you lived to 100 (Your spider powers extended your life). You married once and had one child. You were an expert in your field and died comfortable. Your mentor, father figure, and co-worker Tony Stark died when you were 16 

Your first crush was Betty Brant. You were togethor for 2 weeks in middle school.

Occasionally, you remember Gwen Stacy. You were together for 6 months in freshman year.

Your last love was Michelle Jones, or MJ to her friends. You were married for 75 years, and had one child, May Parker. She had been dead for 15 years when you died.

### You Only Live Once


	2. Clint Barton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll soooo the first one did WAY better than i thought it would so it looks like i'll be continuing the series. I'll trying to update at least twice a week.

Clint Barton, you lived to 73. You married twice, and died childless. You were an expert in your field but died destitute.

Your first love Bobbi Morse. You were together for 3 years (You forgot you were married for the last 2), you never had any children.

Your second, was Jessica Drew. You were together for 9 months and had a messy breakup, you never had any children.

Occasionally, you remember Darlene Penelope Wright. You never learned her name, she was the reason for you and Jessica's breakup.

Your last love was Kate. Not in a romantic way, you are WAY to old for her. But, you loved each other, you were a father to her and she was always there for you. You died with her next to you.

### 

You Only Live Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, if you feel so inclined you can drop a suggestion for a character for me to do next!


End file.
